Salvando el reino con una farsa
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Desde años atrás, el reino Engine se ha visto obligado a cumplir con un tributo cada año para asegurar la paz. Por eso, cuando las cosas salen mal, la única solución pareciera ser reclutar un grupo de guerreros. Y el príncipe Tenya parece dudar de la descabellada propuesta hecha por Hatsume Mei. Fic basado en la película "Bichos: una aventura en miniatura" IidaxMei


Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

El sol resplandecía en un hermoso cielo de color azul que tenía nubes blancas de distintas formas y tamaños. Los pájaros cantaban y había bullicio en la ciudadela del reino Engine, donde gobernaba la familia real Iida.

La gente cumplía apresurada con sus respectivas obligaciones mientras los herederos al trono, en uno de sus tantos deberes reales, los observaban para cerciorarse de ello.

Sobretodo el menor de ellos: el príncipe Tenya, que andaba caminando de un lugar a otro para asegurarse de que todo estaba marchando con normalidad y sin contratiempos.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió divertido ante la actitud del otro, con ayuda de un sirviente se acercó a su consanguíneo.

-Tenya, deja de caminar de aquí a allá, comienzas a marearme.- bromeó Tensei, el de lentes apretó los labios al oírle. Después de darle instrucciones a unos cuantos agricultores se giró a verle.

-Lo siento Tensei, es solo que quiero asegurarme de que no hay ningún problema, sabes que la fecha límite es hoy y…

-Lo sé, pero deja de preocuparte de mas, sabes que nuestra gente sabe perfectamente cómo actuar en cualquier situación. No solicitan ayuda a menos q sea algo muy serio.- explicó sonriente Tensei.

Tenya se sonrojó un poco por dejarse llevar tanto por su preocupación, pero él lo veía como algo comprensible, después de todo, el plazo para entregar su tributo estaba a punto de terminar lo cual no solo metía presión al pueblo sino también a la familia real.

Miró a unos cuantos metros más adelante, donde el auditor real se encontraba anotando, tachando y señalando entre bostezos que objetos aun faltaban para completar con la cuota de ese año. El de lentes se acercó a él.

-Príncipe Tenya, ¿ocurre algo?- le preguntó Aizawa.

El menor se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Quiero saber como va el tributo, ¿falta algo en particular?- preguntó a la vez que movía su mano.

-Veamos- decía el otro mientras leía con poco interés unos papeles, el pelinegro aprovechó y se acercó para leer por encima de su hombro la lista.-, príncipe, no puedo concentrarme con usted invadiendo mi espacio personal.- había dicho con leve tono de molestia, Tenya se avergonzó por ello.

-Lo siento.

El adulto suspiró y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Solo faltaría la carga de aquel sector de maíz.- le explicó señalando hacia el frente, Iida asintió un par de veces.

-Pueden retirarse, puedo moverme solo.- dijo Tensei con voz suave a sus sirvientes, que sin más se fueron, el príncipe se trasladó en su silla de ruedas hasta a un lado de su hermano.-Tenya, deja a Aizawa en paz un rato y ven conmigo.

El chico de gafas asintió y siguió a su consanguíneo hasta unos establos que estaban por ahí.

-Tenya, ahora dime que se hace una vez compruebas que está casi todo listo para ser entregado.

-No se deja de supervisar hasta que el último paquete está dentro del área correspondiente del tributo, y después de ello se ordena la evacuación del lugar y se vigila que ninguna persona quede fuera de su hogar ni…- habló en automático sin titubear ni un segundo en su respuesta, el mayor se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-No esperaba que me dijeras con exactitud el protocolo.- rió con nerviosismo, pensando que no debía de sorprenderle tanto viniendo de su hermano.-Nos relajamos, incluso los aldeanos una vez dejan su parte sienten como se quitan un peso de encima, ahora tu hazlo, todo saldrá bien. Ellos vendrán por su tributo, pasarán aquí la noche y en la mañana se irán sin causar problemas, tal y como prometieron.

De pronto, un par de jóvenes pasaron a un lado del príncipe menor empujándolo por error con una carreta llena de heno.

-Disculpe, su majestad.- decía con burla un joven antes de continuar con su camino.

-Deberían de tener más cuidado, podrían lastimar a alguien.- les advirtió mientras movía en repetidas ocasiones su brazo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se burlaron de él.

Tensei suspiró, sabía que varios en el pueblo no se tomaban en serio a su hermano por su recta actitud, y Tenya parecía no percatarse de ese detalle. Aizawa se paró a un lado suyo.

-Príncipe Tenya, creo que debería de relajarse más. Usted claramente se está alterando a causa de su estrés, a este paso tendrá canas desde muy joven.- le advirtió el auditor.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que a veces acostumbro a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.- explicó avergonzado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero sinceramente no podía evitarlo, una parte de él siempre esperaba que ocurriera lo peor.

Y eso justo pasó cuando de la nada un fuerte sonido se escuchó a lo lejos antes de que el tronco de un árbol saliera volando por los aires y casi aplastara a Tensei. El menor de los príncipes enfureció ante eso, y con pasos decididos, se encaminó a la dirección por donde salió disparado el tronco.

La gente evitaba atravesarse en el camino del joven, sabían que sólo cuando se trataba de la seguridad del príncipe mayor, el príncipe Tenya no se apiada de nadie.

Cuando por fin llegó al sitio del que estaba seguro salió aquel objeto, se encontró con una extraña caja de metal llena de cilindros, con unas extrañas garras y dos pares de grandes ruedas, se acercó con cautela a esa cosa, dio un salto hacia atrás con sorpresa cuando de pronto salió de su interior una extraña silueta rodeada por humo y tosiendo, al limpiar sus lentes se percató de que era una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

-¡Mei!- le llamó molesto, la nombrada, al oírle, se giró a verlo.

-Oh, príncipe Tenya, ¿que lo trae por aquí?- preguntó sonriente la pelirosa mientras se retiraba sus extrañas gafas de los ojos y sostenía en una de sus manos una llave inglesa.

Su ropa estaba sucia a causa del humo y tenía manchas oscuras en sus brazos y rostro, y aun así parecía no molestarle su propia suciedad, en cambio, le sonreía con emoción al verle ahí, Tenya se preguntaba cómo era posible que se viera tan adorable estando llena de aceite. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba al caer en cuenta de su observación.

Carraspeó en un intento por alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y concentrarse en el motivo por el que fue hasta ahí.

-Mei, hace unos momentos un tronco casi mata a mi hermano y estoy muy seguro que salió volando de aquí y que tu nuevo…- decía serio para luego hacer una pausa mientras buscaba la palabra correcta para seguir.- artefacto tiene mucho que ver en eso.

-¿En serio?- habló con sorpresa-, bueno, pero supongo que está bien, ¿no es así?- agregó con expresión despreocupada y volvió a lo suyo con su extraña máquina, Iida odiaba cuando ella no le daba la suficiente importancia a lo que él le decía.

-Sí, pero alguien podría haber salido herido y…- fue interrumpido por ella, que salió de un salto del interior de su nuevo invento.

-Listo, con esto debe bastar, príncipe Tenya, quiero mostrarle lo que mi nuevo bebé es capaz de hacer.- dijo para luego sacudir sus manos y cerrar el hueco del que salió. Se subió a su invento y comenzó a mover un par de palancas sin esperar por alguna respuesta del otro.

El chico estaba acostumbrado a que ella hiciera eso, pero había ido ahí con la intención de darle un sermón y no se iría hasta hacerlo.

-Mei, como te decía, es muy peligroso que tu…

-¿Por qué no funciona?- preguntó algo frustrada y confundida al ver que su nuevo bebé no se movía, dio un fuerte golpe a su "hijo" y sonrió victoriosa cuando éste empezó a echar vapor por uno de sus tubos como si tosiera y luego se echó a andar. Mei se giró sonriente al otro.-¡Príncipe, mire a mi bebé! ¿No es perfecto?

Ella preguntaba montada en su artefacto, Iida parpadeó asombrado al ver cómo ese objeto se movía sin ser jalado ni empujado por nada, tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de articular palabra.

-¡E-Es increíble, Mei!- gritó asombrado haciendo puños sus manos, la mencionada sonrió halagada por las palabras del otro, se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Jajaja, basta, hace que me sonroje.- dijo en broma, la verdad era que le encantaba oír que sus inventos eran asombrosos, lástima que no muchos pensaban así de ellos.-Ahora preste atención.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, movió con rapidez unas palancas y giró con algo de dificultad una pequeña rueda con la cual dirige la dirección hacia la que iba su máquina.

La caja de metal, como le puso Tenya en su mente, movió sus garras, que se incrustaron en la tierra y se elevaron arrancando una buena cantidad de maíz, que luego eran succionados por un pequeño hoyo y salían por detrás siendo depositadas las mazorcas en una pequeña caja.

El joven de lentes aplaudió cuando Mei detuvo el andar de su nuevo bebé.

-Es impresionante.- dijo, ella bajó y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Y sabe que es lo mejor? Con esto podremos acelerar la producción de maíz y tendremos tiempo para cultivar más para nosotros.- explicaba con entusiasmo cuando de pronto una voz se escuchó.

-Señorita, creí que ya le habíamos dicho que dejara de jugar con herramientas y se dedicara sólo a cultivar maíz, todos estamos esperando a que lleve a la ofrenda su carga y aun no lo hace.- habló con severidad Aizawa, quien trae consigo al otro príncipe, habían ido a buscar al de gafas tras notar que había tardado en volver con ellos.

La pelirosa se volvió a subir a su invención.

-No se preocupen, con éste nene no tardaré nada en llevar el maíz que pidieron, permítanme mostrarl…- hablaba con entusiasmo hasta que el adulto mayor la calló con un gesto.

-No tenemos interés en ver otro de sus inventos fallar. ¿Acaso no sabe que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de morir aplastado el príncipe Tensei por un tronco? Y no dudo que tuviera que ver usted y otro de sus artilugios. Ahora háganos el favor de trabajar como todos los demás y comience a recolectar usted misma el maíz.- dijo con tono autoritario el auditor, la alegre expresión de Mei fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó una mueca de tristeza en su faz.

Tenya sintió un poco de lástima por la chica e impotencia, el regaño que acababa de darle Aizawa si había apagado un poco los ánimos de la pelirosa.

-Aizawa, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy duro con ella?- le preguntó Tenya defendiendola.

-Príncipe Tenya, ¿no había venido usted hasta acá para encontrar al culpable y llamarle la atención?

-Tenya, él tiene razón.- dijo Tensei, que luego dirigió la mirada a la joven.- Señorita Mei, espero entienda que por el momento nos sería más de ayuda que usted sea la que haga su trabajo, el tiempo para tener listo el tributo está a punto de acabar y necesitamos que lleve pronto la cantidad que le corresponde, ¿entiende eso?- explicó con amabilidad el príncipe con cuidado de no desanimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

La oji ámbar solo asintió, los otros dos se despidieron y se fueron dejando solos a los menores.

Iida miró preocupado a su acompañante, no sabía qué decir para animarla.

Intentó varias veces abrir la boca, pero nada salía de ella. Vio como Hatsume se limitaba a ponerse una canasta en la espalda y se acercaba al maizal para empezar a sacar las mazorcas.

Él le observaba aun sin saber bien qué decir, suponía que solo debía de ser sincero.

-A pesar de todo, me gustan tus inventos.- dijo, ella se volteó sorprendida para verle, luego solo sonrió levemente soltando una pequeña risa.

-Pues es el único, todo el mundo se queja de que ninguno de mis inventos sirven. Usted es muy amable al decirme eso, príncipe Tenya.- le decía con algo de melancolía en su voz.

Iida negó con la cabeza.

-Mei, solo dime Tenya, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente para dejar de tratarnos de usted.- dijo él sin pensar, al mirar hacia la otra vio cómo la mirada dorada de ella brillaba con emoción, se sonrojó al darse cuenta, se apresuró a excusarse.- E-Es decir, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve presente para ver cómo funcionaba cada uno de t-tus "bebés".

Para ese punto, él ya se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza y movía frenéticamente su mano a la vez que desviaba su mirada de la chica.

Ella rió un poco más animada, Iida se detuvo para verla reír.

-Es lindo que trates de animarme, pero déjalo así, ninguno de mis bebés vivió lo suficiente para ser de ayuda.- comentó recordando como siempre terminaban explotando o rompiéndose al poco tiempo.- Además, no es como que no esté acostumbrada a ello, siempre es así. Sé que la gente no confía en nada de lo que hago.

Ella decía al mismo tiempo que deposita mazorcas en la canasta en su espalda, el ojiazul se acercó y comenzó a imitarle, arrancaba el maíz y lo ponía en la canasta de ella.

-Me pasa lo mismo, por ejemplo el pueblo no confía en la decisión que tomaron mis padres en dejarme a cargo cuando Tensei se marche del reino para casarse con su prometida, todos piensan que aun soy un niño.

Por la forma en la que hablaba, Mei pudo entender que él temía no estar a la altura de las expectativas de todos, él no notaba que siendo tan joven era obvio que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer hasta ser el líder que quería ser.

Ella detuvo lo que hacía y enfocó su atención en él.

-Prínci… perdón, Tenya, creo que el problema aquí es que todos los adultos aún te ven como si fueras un niño y tienen sus dudas respecto a ti.- decía, él se había detenido para escucharle mejor.

Sacó un pequeño engrane de su pantalón y prosiguió.

-Imagina que esto es una semilla.- le dijo ella mostrándole el pequeño objeto para luego ponerlo en una de las manos masculinas, él asintió en silencio dándole la señal para que siguiera hablando.-Pues ésta semilla crecerá hasta volverse como el gran roble en medio de la ciudadela, pero eso solo pasara después de pasar por el proceso de ser plantada, regada y recibir los rayos del sol ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- le cuestionó, él parecía entender poco a poco su metáfora, golpeó la palma de su mano con un puño al entender rápidamente.

-Eso significa que solo me falta más experiencia para el puesto de rey, y cuando sea mayor seré tan buen líder como mis padres o Tensei, así que no debo desanimarme. Muchas gracias Mei. Hablar contigo de verdad me ayudó.- hablaba animado para, a continuación, guardar el engrane en uno de sus bolsillos y tomar sus manos y estrecharlas de manera enérgica, ella sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, si necesitas una amiga que te escuche sabes donde encontrarme.- respondió ella para luego soltarse de su agarre y continuar recolectando.

Tenya dio media vuelta con la intención de volver a sus deberes, pero antes recordó algo y se giró para verla.

-Antes de que se me olvide, ¿porque salió volando el tronco?- cuestionó intrigado por aquel detalle, ella al oírle se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Ah, eso. Resulta que me equivoque al armar a mi bebé- señaló a su máquina, para ser exactos, las garras.-, las puse mal y funcionó como catapulta en vez de como tenía planeado.- y dicho eso, rió restándole importancia.

El príncipe sintió un tic en su ojo al verla tan despreocupada por ese error, suspiró, era mejor que se marchara de una vez.

-Hasta pronto, Mei.- se despidió y se fue dejándola sola.

Ella lo vio irse, y una vez lo perdió de vista, volteó a ver su invento una vez más.

Siendo realista, sabía que no acabaría a tiempo de recolectar todo el maíz a menos que usara su máquina, se quitó la canasta y subió una vez más a ella.

-Creo que te llamare "tractor".- dijo para después encenderlo.

* * *

-Al parecer ya está todo listo.- decía Tensei al ver la enorme pila de cajas apiladas.

-Sí, eso parece.- observaba tranquilo Tenya, sentía que no había de que preocuparse por el momento. Miró a unos aldeanos.-Ya pueden cubrir el tributo.

Un grupo de personas se encargó de tapar con una gran tela las cajas para proteger los víveres del exterior.

Sonrieron satisfechos al ver todo listo.

Y de pronto su calma desapareció cuando la alarma empezó a sonar con fuerza advirtiéndoles de la llegada de sus "visitas".

-¡Todo el mundo escóndase!

La gente dejó de lado lo que hacía para comenzar a correr aterrada, personas corrían al interior de sus hogares y cerraban con prisa puertas y ventanas.

Mujeres huían asustadas con sus hijos en brazos, hombres se aseguraban de no dejar a nadie atrás y la multitud dejaba sus objetos tirados en el suelo sin considerar volver por ellos.

Salvaguardarse era primero.

Tenya corrió mientras empujaba la silla de su hermano y se apresuraban a dirigirse al refugio más cercano debido a que no alcanzarían a llegar al castillo.

El chico de lentes miró hacia atrás para dar un último vistazo al tributo, recordando que aun no había visto a Mei llegar con su carga.

-Por favor, escóndete y no vengas.- pensó preocupado por la seguridad de la chica.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mei había acabado de recolectar y se dirigía al área designada para la ofrenda. Iba montada en su tractor y tarareaba con felicidad hasta que escuchó la alarma y su expresión se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

-Por favor, apúrate bebé, mamá tiene que llegar rápido ahí.- suplicaba a su máquina como si ésta le escuchara y fuera a andar más rápido, sin embargo, seguía con su paso lento.

Mei en desesperación miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que "ellos" aun no llegaban, y aun no estaban a la vista, pero era urgente que se escondiera pronto.

Con impaciencia pateó y golpeó su invento, y para fortuna, eso le hizo acelerar.

-Oh sí, gracias bebé.- dijo aliviada al notar el cambio de velocidad.

Pero su calma desapareció de inmediato cuando, al mirar una vez más hacia atrás, alcanzó a ver pequeñas figuras en el horizonte, lo cual la alarmó. Por lo que apenas llegó hasta el tributo, apagó con prisa su tractor y bajó de un salto para comenzar a correr hasta algún sitio seguro.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero un sonido la detuvo, se giró para ver el origen solo encontrándose con su más nuevo invento echando humo para luego explotar y mandar chispas directo a la enorme pila de cajas que comenzaron a quemarse de inmediato.

Miró horrorizada la escena y caminó hacia atrás.

-¡A-Alguien, ayuda!- y corriendo con dirección a la ciudadela pidió ayuda.

* * *

-Todos guarden silencio.- ordenó Tensei después de que Tenya y él se encerraran en una cabaña junto a varios agricultores.

Dejaron de hacer ruido al instante, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Tenya esperaba oír algo que les indicara que ya habían llegado ahí, pero para su sorpresa lo único que escuchó fueron los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Es Mei!- gritó, y acto seguido, salió con rapidez del lugar. Tensei lo miró con preocupación.

-¡Tenya, es peligroso que salgas!- gritó siendo ignorado por el menor.

El príncipe corrió hasta el llamado de auxilio y se encontró con la chica, quien al verlo se acercó a él.

-T-Tenya, el tributo… t-tienes que verlo.- dijo con dificultad, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a seguirla.

Corrieron unos cuantos segundos, el tributo no estaba tan lejos del sitio donde se había resguardado momentos antes.

Y entonces lo vio, el fruto del esfuerzo y trabajo duro de su pueblo estaba ardiendo ante sus ojos sin la posibilidad de poder ser sofocado y salvar la comida.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder creérselo.

-¿C-Como pudo pasar esto?- preguntó más para sí mismo, sentía como si de pronto el mundo se le hubiera caído encima. Miró hacia la chica aun con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y entonces se percató de la expresión de temor y culpabilidad en su rostro, parecía saber algo.-Mei, por favor dime que no tuviste nada que ver con esto.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Tenya.- respondió con voz temblorosa.-Fue un accidente, lo juro.

El príncipe, después de oírla, miró con más detenimiento la pila de cosas que ardía por el fuego hasta que halló la prueba que incriminaba a la fémina de aquello: la caja de metal que hace unas horas ella le había mostrado se quemaba al igual que la comida.

Se levantó y acercó hasta ella para luego tomarla de los hombros.

-Te habían dicho que no usaras tus inventos por esta vez.

Hatsume dirigió avergonzada la vista al suelo antes de hablar.

-Lo sé, pero sabía que nunca acabaría sola así que pensé que sería buena idea usarlo por esta vez.- agregó de manera nerviosa, el chico la soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinandolo en el proceso.

-¡Por Dios, Mei! Solo te dijeron que no hicieras una cosa y ¿que fue lo que hiciste? ¡Exactamente lo contrario!- para ese punto, los gritos del príncipe habían llamado la atención de varios habitantes, que movidos por la curiosidad de lo que sucedía, salieron de sus escondites y se encaminaron hasta el lugar de donde provenían los reclamos del menor.

El joven de lentes, seguía regañando a la otra hasta que la voz de su hermano le llamó.

-Tenya, ¿qué pasó aquí?- el mencionado volteó a mirar a Tensei, quien al igual que él hace unos minutos, observaba con horror el gran fuego detrás suyo. Iida no supo qué responder al respecto.

Y lo peor fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pueblo entero había llegado hasta ahí, pudo ver cómo el pánico amenazaba con surgir si no hacía algo de inmediato.

Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las pisadas de un grupo de personas les sacó de su burbuja de pánico.

"Ellos" ya habían llegado.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Este fic es mi segunda aportación al fandom y nuevamente es de esta pareja.

El motivo por el que se me ocurrió escribir esta historia puede ser algo tonto pero hace semanas volví a ver, después de muchos años, la película "Bichos" y no pude evitar imaginarme esto (?)

Perdón por los errores de ortografía, estoy editando esto en la madrugada unu

Hasta la próxima ;D


End file.
